event_horizonfandomcom-20200215-history
Research
Research allows you to unlock faction technology, which can then be purchased at faction bases after you've conquered them. Click on any faction name in this page to view their tech trees. Overview Research is separated into the 12 factions, each with their own research points. Research points are earned by either defeating nodes within faction territory, or defeating Capital Ships in random encounters at neutral nodes. Free star points are earned from encounters in neutral nodes. For the Daazen faction, Abandoned Stations will also give research points. The research menu will list how many points are currently available for each faction. Research points are dropped by faction nodes and bases as alien technologies. Research points can also be bought in smuggler bases, where multiple faction points from multiple factions can be bought for 1 star per point. Research for each faction is separated into a tree. Spending research points on lesser technology unlocks further technology down the line, culminating in the Capital Ships for that faction. Once at a workshop, you can buy researched technology with credits and stars. Critical Notes *You need to research a module to be able to construct it at a base of the appropriate faction and level. Research trees This list covers what technology has available to unlock. In most cases, these categories are not distinct and certain technology may require unlocks from two or more categories. Free Stars Free Stars technology can be crafted at any base with a high enough level workshop. Ships Energy Engines Defense Special Veniri Drones *Small Drone Bay M11 *Drone Bay M11 *Large Drone Bay M11 *Small Drone Navigation Computer *Drone Navigation Computer *Large Drone Navigation Computer Special *Cloaking System Satellites *Dart M1 *Dart M2 *Dart M3 Weapons *Small pulse cannon *Small pulse cannon M2 *Pulse cannon *Pulse cannon M2 *Railgun *Heavy pulse cannon *Laser cannon Bushrak Weapons *Small Missile Launcher *Missile Launcher *Missile Launcher M2 *Missile Launcher M3 *Heavy Missile Launcher *Heavy Missile Launcher M2 *Small Laser Beam *Small Laser Beam M2 *Laser Beam Defense *Frontal Energy Shield *Energy Shield Drones *Small Drone Bay M21 *Drone Bay M21 *Large Drone Bay M21 *Small Drone Bay M22 *Drone Bay M22 *Large Drone Bay M22 *Small Drone Defense Booster *Drone Defense Booster *Large Drone Defense Booster Satellites *Wasp M1 *Wasp M2 *Wasp M3 Korerans Ships Weapons Energy Drones Special Satellite Taraniak Ships *Drone *Drone Mk2 *Dragonfly *Hornet *Tarantula *Kraken Weapons *Small Lightning Cannon *Small Lightning Cannon M2 *Small Lightning Cannon M3 *Lightning Cannon *Small Stasis Field *Stasis Field *Pulsar *Heavy Anti-matter Bomb *Heavy Anti-matter Bomb M2 Drones *Small Drone Bay M41 *Drone Bay M41 *Large Drone Bay M41 *Small Drone Speed Booster *Drone Speed Booster *Large Drone Speed Booster Special *Warp Drive Sayjix Ships *Messenger *Messenger Mk2 *Kryptoria *Proxima *Chronos *Oracle Drones *Small Drone Bay M51 *Drone Bay M51 *Large Drone Bay M51 *Small Drone Bay M54 *Drone Bay M54 *Large Drone Bay M54 *Small Drone Damage Booster *Drone Damage Booster *Large Drone Damage Booster Satellites *Potato M1 *Potato M2 *Potato M3 Jurgans Ships *Embryo *Embryo Mk2 *Chrysalis *Oblivion *Beholder *Zombie *Overlord Weapons *Mass Driver *Mass Driver M2 *Plasma Thrower *Plasma Thrower M2 *Pulsar M2 *Heavy Quantum Torpedo *Heavy Plasma Torpedo M1 *Acid Cannon *Heavy Acid Missile *Heavy Laser Beam M2 Defense *Light Impact Armor *Impact Armor *Heavy Impact Armor Special *Quantum Detonator Satellites *Maggot M1 *Maggot M2 *Maggot M3 Zumbalari Ships *Interceptor *Interceptor Mk2 *Shadow *Helios *Rhino *Colossus Weapons *Neutron Blaster *Neutron Blaster M2 *Heavy Neutron Blaster *Fragmentation Bomb Special *ECM Jammer *Automated Re-loader *Automated Re-loader M2 *High Energy Focus *High Energy Focus M2 *Stealth Field Satellites *Pot M1 *Pot M2 *Pot M3 Defense *Light Thermal Armor *Thermal Armor *Heavy Thermal Armor Neganari Ships *Spike *Spike Mk2 *Probe *Hatchet *Freighter *Zeus Weapons *Small Plasma Cannon *Pulse Multi-cannon *Plasma Multi-cannon *Drone Capture System *Tractor Beam *Singularity Cannon *Machine Gun Defense *Point-defense System Engine *Afterburner Special *Inertial Damper *Inertial Stabilizer *Targeting Unit *Rangemaster Unit Satellites *Barrel M1 *Barrel M2 *Barrel M3 Daazen Ships *Leech *Leech Mk2 *Barracuda *Scorpio *Nemesis *Tartarus Weapons *Fusion Beam *Energy Siphon *Vampiric Ray *Black Hole Generator Reactor *Anti-matter Reactor *Large Anti-matter Reactor Defense *Small Energy Absorber *Energy Absorber *Heavy Energy Absorber Drones *Small Drone Bay A1 *Drone Bay A1 *Large Drone Bay A1 Unknown Ships * Object 18 * Object 34 * Object 61 * Object 117 * Doomstar Weapons * Small Tachyon Beam * Tachyon Beam * Heavy Anti-matter Torpedo * Death Ray Special * Fortification Module Engine * Braking System Drones * Small Drone Bay M81 * Drone Bay M81 * Large Drone Bay M81 The Empire Ships * ISS Corvette * ISS Gunboat * ISS Caravel * ISS Man Of War * ISS Galleon * Dreadnought Weapons * Small Plasma Web * Plasma Web * Rocket Launcher * Rocket Launcher M2 * Ion Cannon * Heavy Ion Cannon * Heavy EMP Torpedo The Swarm Ships * Bug (Destroyer) * Crab (Cruiser) * Wormship (Battleship) * Wormship (Capital Ship) Special * Autopilot Category:Factions Category:Module Types